konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gash Café 14
The fourteenth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on January 4, 2019 along with the fourteenth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Ted, and Cherish as the main guests with their [[bookkeepers|'bookkeepers']] Gide and Nicole '''as their servers. Summary Ted initiates conversation with Cherish at first taking interest in the type of hot dog Cherish ordered and Cherish takes note that Ted still seems to enjoy having omelettes. Nicole asks Cherish if both she and Ted had a good relationship back when they were younger in the '''Demon World to which Cherish replies that in general it was. Gide then takes this opportunity to ask Cherish about any notable stories about Ted during his childhood. Ted quietly tries to beg Cherish not to tell Gide anything out of fear of embarrassment but Cherish continues anyhow recalling how when Ted was young he used to spend most of the days in the orphanage sitting by the window with a calm expression on his face but would spend the nights crying. Cherish also adds that the only way Ted was able to stop crying and get to sleep was when he buried his face in her hair. Ted tries to prevent Cherish's story continuing any further by threatening to eat her hot dog but to his dismay she still goes on and mentions how whenever any adult demon entered the room he would quickly run and hide in a corner. Gide laughs at Ted's attempt to stop Cherish telling her story but Cherish then goes on to talk about a significant act of courage Ted had done. Cherish considered herself as a cowardly crybaby at the time helpless against one particular adult demon who came in, began terrorizing all the demon children, and started dragging her around by her hair. Cherish then recalled hearing Ted's voice telling the adult demon to let go of her and as soon as she had looked up, Ted had already blown away the adult demon his fist. Ted from that point on understood that he was capable of fighting by himself to protect him and anyone from any threat. Gide is thankful to Cherish to have been able to hear that story from her then recalls a specific moment during his journey with Ted traveling in search of Cherish in the human world. At one point in their journey, Gide had been frustrated with Ted being unable to accurately track down Cherish's hair scent despite reassuring him that it was the only clue he needed to find her. Ted realized that while it is true that he's been really uncertain where Cherish could actually be, he explains that she's the most important thing to him and that even during the fight to decide the king it's never too much to try and protect her before it's too late. Gide stands back, drink in hand, and looks ahead seeing Teppily chatting away together smiling and laughing and adds that while it's been a bit of a struggle, the view he's seeing has been worth it and it was something he dreamed about seeing for a long time. Ted's Food Order Ted's food order consists of several omelette pieces as his main dish, flan, and cola as his choice of beverage. The omelette's themselves aren't typical omelettes but instead are specifically Hana Takamine's omelettes. Cherish's Food Order Cherish's meal is made up of pineapple pancakes, hotdogs, and a lemon squash drink. Cherish's lemon squash drink is actually a type of Japanese lemonade beverage. Trivia * The hand gestures Cherish and Ted are imitating at the very start of this edition of Gash Café is what Momon had been doing as seen at the very beginning of the thirteenth edition of Gash Café. Category:Cherish Category:Ted Category:Nicole Category:Gide Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version